Partido Metzista Unido
|Seats2 = |political parties = Political parties in Egelion|politics = Category:Government and politics of Egelion|elections = Elections in Egelion}} Partido Metzista Unido (PMU) is a far left, Metzist and Anarcho-Warrenist party founded on furthering the well-being of the people of Egelion through advocating civil rights, a socialized economy, civil liberties, a more direct democracy, an increased concern for ecology and a decrease in the military's budget and spending. The PMU supports a state which will do everything in its power to reach the ideal of a utopia which rejects the necessity of a state and instead pursues the liberty of the individual by mutual aid through free, universal and public education and healthcare on the journey to a classless society. The PMU was first founded in 4435 in Villa Kinea, Dul Kinea, Egelion, where its headquarters are still located, by Miguel Frestón y Carrasco, a social scientist, teacher and civil rights advocate, due to a perceived lack of progressive, leftist parties in Egelion (at this time, the PPIU was the only active, competitive leftist party in the nation). In its first election, it received a surprising 20% of the vote, but within ten years had sagged to less than ten percent, and, coupled with the reality that no left-wing Presidential candidate had been elected, the Partido Metzista Unido's followers lost faith and dissolved the party. More than a century afterwards, however, Alonso Estela de Aquino and several grassroots followers inspired by his fiery speeches re-founded the party in 4580, noting again the long reign of Egelian right-wing, neoliberal Heads of State and majority parties in the Asamblea Nacional. Alonso continues to serve as the party's leader, alongside second-in-command Sancho Hidalgo Cervantes. The PMU to date has never fielded a candidate of their own to serve as Head of State (Presidente Consitucional de Egelion), although they have endorsed several other parties' candidates, including those put forth by the Partido Popular Institucional Unido (PPIU), UDRC, Plataforma de Acción Ciudadana (PAC), Primavera Egeliana and, currently, Nuevo Pueblo. Ideology The official ideology of the Partido Metzista Unido is that of Metzism, the party's namesake, and Anarcho-Warrenism. The PMU holds that equality and individual liberty must be obtained through the communal workings and universal benefits of mutual aid. They believe that the state must be a vehicle for social and economic good (through universal, free healthcare and post-secondary education; equal rights legislation; green, environmentally-friendly, sustainable and renewable energy proposals; agricultural land reform; criminal justice reform; and market regulation) during its transient existence before the realization of a stateless, moneyless society. History The Partido Metzista Unido was founded in Villa Kinea, Dul Kinea, the hometown of Egelian public school teacher and activist Miguel Frestón y Carrasco, in response to the right-wing domination of political discourse for several decades through the Nationalist (and Unionist) Party (Egelian: Partido Nacionalista Unionista), National Liberal Party (Egelian: Partido Nacional Liberal), Radical Conservative Party (Egelian: Partido Conservador Radical), Liberal Democratic Party (Egelian: Partido Liberal Democrático), Falangist Group of Egelion (Egelian: Grupos Falangistas de Egelion) and many other conservative, right-wing, fascist and capitalist parties and national leaders throughout the centuries of Egelian republican democracy. However, after several consecutive years of decline in party membership, electoral results and enthusiasm, Frestón resigned as leader of the party, leading to the eventual disbanding of the Partido Metzista Unido, which remained inactive for more than a hundred years. In the year 4580, however, Alonso Estela de Aquino led a grassroots revival movement in Dul Kinea, restoring the Partido Metzista Unido as a political force in Egelion. In the first party convention since 4446, he was elected national leader alongside Sancho Hidalgo Cervantes, the pioneer of the party in Caille, who led the grassroots movement there on a platform of Caillean independence and self-determination. After two decades of service as the national representatives, Estela and Hidalgo jointly resigned at the 4600 party conference, where they were replaced by Mintxo Petit Villanueva, a retired union worker, and Paulina Roger Santana, a minimum wage worker and economic justice advocate, respectively. Party organization The party is devolved into regional and local chapters of the nation-wide Partido Metzista Unido. Each individual within the party is also a voting member within the regional chapter, which makes internal partisan decisions. These voting members also elect a member of the party from their regional chapter to serve as the external representative of the party; the five regional representatives then elect from amongst themselves the national representative and leader of the party, who will serve as the party's candidate for the Head of Government (Primer Ministro) in potential government coalitions, as well as the deputy leader, who acts as the liaison between the regional chapters, representatives and party leader, as well assuming the role of the latter in their absence. Party Leaders Electoral results See: Elections in Egelion Legislation In total, the PMU has introduced 38 separate bills in the Asamblea Nacional, alongside one cabinet proposal, which failed to secure one necessary vote. The full list of proposed bills are below in chronological order. Passed * Increase in Universality of Healthcare and Higher Education Act * Education Reformation Act * Conscientious Exemption Act * Animal Protection Act * Parliamentary Privilege Act * Economic Reform Act * Media Content Act * Library Funding Act * Infrastructure Reform Act * Economic Regulation Act * An Act to Promote Economic Empowerment * An Act to Eliminate the Development of Chemical, Biological and Nuclear Weapons * Nationalisation Act (still in debate phase) * Commercial Fishing and Whaling Reform * Expansion of Granting Asylum to Refugees * Intelligence Agency Reform * National Military Reform * The Expansion of Gender Reassignment Surgery Act * National Regulation Act * Environmental Reform * Religious Taxation Reform * Electric Vehicles Act * Foreign Missionaries Regulation * Legalization of Adultery * Military Appointment Reform Defeated * Deprivitization of Education Act * Civilian Military Service Act * Military Policy Reformation Act * Working Conditions Reform Act * Gated Communities Act * Pension Reform Act * Regarding the Regulation of Religious Advertising and Foreign Missionaries * An Act to Regulate the Use of Genetically Modified Crops and Pesticides * National Banking Reform * Cabinet Proposal of April 4591 * Infrastructure Reform * Religious Advertisement Reform * Diplomatic Immunity Reform * Harmful Chemical Regulation International Affiliations The Partido Metzista Unido is affiliated with 17 international political organizations, which are listed below in accordance with the status which the PMU enjoys in each of them: Leadership * International Anarchist Action Network * International Communist Council of Terra * International Meeting of Communist and Workers' Parties (IMCWP) Full * Communist Socialist Alliance * International Greens * Wealth-Redistribution Association * World Peace Society Candidate * Alliance for Effective Public Education * Communist International * Environmental Protection Organization * Human Rights Foundation * International Animal Rights Alliance * International Labour Movement * League of Communists, Socialists, Leftists and Anarchists of Terra * New International Progressive Alliance * Rights for LGBTQ citizens * Socialist International Category:Political parties in Egelion Category:Political parties Category:Metzist political parties Category:Communist Parties Category:Communist political parties